pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Rt/R Splinter Barrage
Rangers do it better :nup--Relyk 10:44, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Last time I checked Rangers couldn't do 16 Channeling. The difference between 4 hits and 41 damage, and 5 hits and 53 damage is amazing on a full Barrage which in organised groups shouldn't be hard to achieve (keyword "organised"). Selket Shadowdancer 13:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Get a smite bitch with SoH and Judge's Insight.-- Sɧor₮ talk 13:41, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Because Barrage is melee Astrius 21:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :yep cause they get energy reduction on expert and with a zelous bow you don't need any e-management at all. The rit spells are usless except for the Splinter....hence Rangers do it better.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, of course rit is better. The difference in splinter is pretty important - 5 attacks at 53 damage (or 6 at 56 with cons), instead of 4 attacks at 35/38. All energy assumptions assume you're constantly barraging without break, which is terribly unrealistic and really there is no issue at all. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:33, September 4, 2009 (UTC) IMO, drop IaTS! for bloodsong or vampirism. They do more DPS, give another spirit siphon target, and can draw a little aggro if melee gets in the backline. The only disadvantage is that spirits have untargeted damage, but that shouldnt be a big deal since u are using barrage. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 16:30, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'd drop two things for Triple Shot+Nightmare weapon for single targets - probably should put some variants in. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:33, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay my bad I thought it was only 3 targets being affected not 3 targets/hit. Yes I hav used splinter but it was always with BP--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:45, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::OMG you are right now let it go...god--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Personally I'm not a fan of Triple Shot and Nightmare Weapon, at least not on one Barrager. In a team or Barragerswhere you can team spike a target its effective but not on it's own. Does need some more variants though. Devika 02:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) 1 more vote gogo. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 15:01, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Popped mine on there. I'm a fan of Spirit's Strength bow using, but this cool too.-- [[User:Vanguard|'anguard']] 01:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Ebon skill Alternative What's the best alternative for the Ebon Vanguard skill. My graphics card cannot do EoTn dungeons, so I cannot get this particular skill (It requires the ebon questline to be completed for the quest to come up).-- [[User:Vanguard|'anguard']] 01:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Put your gws in windowed mode, not full screen. Get in front of the portal and as soon as you go into it, minimize your gws. Wait about 15 seconds and restore it. The dungeon should load fine. Make sure to do it after every level though. Life Guardian 02:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't even bother trying to list miracle cures. Updated drivers, did some tricks, nothing works. Just need a different graphics card that we (Computer is used by multiple people) cannot be assed to get right now. So please, I prefer you answer the question at hand. Right now I'm using double shot, but I don't actually use it much.-- [[User:Vanguard|'anguard']] 03:32, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Read the build page... It specifically mentions EBSoH, just grab a variant skill and pewpew. -- 03:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Probably I am the Strongest, maybe BUH. I mention that because it's not a miracle cure, it actually works. I had to use that to do asuran shit before i got a new comp. If anything, its a way to get the campaign done. Life Guardian 03:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Explain to me Why "IATS" isnt "BUH"?-- 04:34, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you can use "IATS" way before battle, and use it again after it ends the first time, which -could- be better than "BUH".-- 06:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :: By my calculations a single arrow from barrage at 12 marksmanship boosted by "I am the strongest" will deal 66.7 damage, with an AoE of 53 damage. If a full 5 people are hit the guy a in the centre of the AoE struck by a non-splintering barrage arrow could recieve up to 331 damage. If "By Ural's Hammer!" is used, then the barrage arrow will deal 58 damage, plus 66 damage AoE, a guy caught in those same "perfect" circumstances could recieve up to 389 damage. So bang-per-buck BUH! seems like it has the greatest effect, furthermore BUH boosts the AoE and the AoE is really the thing we're looking for in Splinter barrage. HOWEVER, I am the Strongest is generally "up" more, BUH having only a short duration and long cooldown under normal circumstances... still I'll be using BUH at the end of the day, butI'll leave it up tothose mroe versedin builds than I to decide whether to update the build to reflect that; my calculations may also be utterly cock-eyed ;p - The Ashwalker -- 19:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) The only real reason (that I can tell) is because you can pre-prep IatS!, which means you can use it twice per mob. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:31, 8 January 2010